


Training

by Evu



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anal Torture, Bondage, CBT, Chastity, Forced Orgasm, Ice Torture, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Orgasm Torture, Rape, Sex Slave, Slave Training, Slavery, Sounding, Throat Fucking, anal rape, male chastity, noncon, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evu/pseuds/Evu
Summary: Okito’s job is prepping prisoners for their new lives.





	1. Training Henry

**Author's Note:**

> Another short smut. Send me requests! (I do not condone the actions in this story)

My name is Okito, and I work for the king. What I do is strictly confidential, but this is my journal, and I will write as I please. Bureaucracy be damned.  
The king trades many things, food goods, materials for clothing, livestock, and slaves. My job is related to the latter. From my court, you can acquire any type of slave. I train the sex slaves.  
Over th years, I have become very good at my job. A prisoner is brought to me, and all I have to do is break them with minimal damage to their actual body, (however, it all depends on what the client requests).

Last week, the client had requested that my job be done as efficiently as possible, and did not care about any damage done. This means, I would be done with my latest slave in about a weeks time.  
So I will start from day one.

Slave Training: Day 1

Henry had been a fighter, all the way until the moment he was strapped down on my “workbench”. From the looks of his sprawled, naked body, he was probably a petty street thief, having gotten caught one too many times. His build was a bit lanky, lean, and his skin was well tanned.   
He was a fair sight as I entered the room, and explained, in detail, what I would be doing to him.  
I watched as his brow furrowed and he lashed out, “This is outrageous! I-I didn’t do anything, I swear! Let me rot in prison for all I care, but I don’t deserve this!” he protested. I chuckled,

“This is where the gamble of life has brought you, and one way or another, you’ll learn to take commands,” I said as I ran my hand down his torso, causing him to shiver as I reached his groin. It was a shame the client had requested chastity, since he was quite well endowed. Even the larger cages would struggle to fit, but it would shrink in time.  
I figured I would begin there.  
“So, your name is Henry?” I asked as I turned to my tool cabinet. Before each procedure, I was given a briefing on who I would be working with. It helped knowing someone before getting so intimate.

Henry just pouted his lips and cocked his head away.  
“We don’t have to talk,” I added, “But I can make you talk,” pulling out a tight chastity cage with a thin uretheral rod, I turned back to my new project. For a moment I fondled his large member, but he very clearly disliked it, his fists clenching. It was probably for the best, getting a chastity cage around an erect penis wouldn’t have been easy. I slipped the metal cage over the head of his cock, and he began to protest once more as the sounding rod rubbed against the slit of his penis. I watched as his eyes widened,  
“Wait! There’s.. There’s something uh..” Henry tried to explain.

“I know,” I chuckled, “That’ll stay inside of you for as long as this is on. Prevents you from ejaculating, for the most part,” I explained, beginning to slide the cage further on, and the rod inside of his cock.

His whimpers quickly turned to screams as I pressed on, “Stop, stop! It burns!” he tried to squirm, but he was bound tightly, “Take it out, please!” he begged, teeth clenched. 

I can’t lie, I do get off on my job from time to time. Call me a sadist, but the pleads of men and woman as I break them can be so sweet.

Henry had begun to sob as I locked the cage around his balls and scrunched up, penetrated cock. “There we are. You’ll have to get used to it, my client requested this specifically. Now, we’ll move on to training,” I hummed and turned to my cabinet once more.  
Henry was going to be easy to break, I could already tell, so I’d have my fun with him.   
“Here’s our game,” I said, pulling out a small vice grip, and about 20 pen-shaped rods, each with a “T” shape at the end, “I’m going to put these in your anus, one by one. Each time you refuse, I’m going to tighten this,” I held up the vice, “around one of your testicles. Understand?”

Henry stared wide-eyed, tears drying on his cheeks. He didn’t respond.

“Or I could do as I wish, and you won’t get a say. How’s that?” I offered instead.

Henry quickly shook his head, “I’ll play,” he muttered.

“Hm? What’s that?”

“I said I’ll play,” he spoke up slightly, and I grinned, setting the clamp gently around his left testicle. I could feel the heavy gland try to slip away from my fingers, and his cock twitched slightly in it’s cage.

“Ready?” I asked, lining the first rod up with his tight, virgin asshole. He simply nodded, “Tell me to put it in,” I ordered, my fingers brushing the vice.

“P-put it in me,” Henry stuttered out, and I grinned, slipping the long metal rod into his puckered hole. He winced and bit his lip at the intrusion. 

“Good boy, Henry,” I cooed, wiggling the rod around inside him, “You want more? You like feeling violated?”

“No,” he grunted out, obviously without thinking.

At that, I set the rods on the table and tightened the vice slightly, Henry sucked in a breath, “Wrong answer. Try again or it gets tighter. We have fourty more rods, and a hell of a lot of time. You better figure this out quick.”

Henry’s eyes watered again as he opened his mouth to protest, then let himself go limp, “I want more,” he said, defeated.

“As you wish,” I said, picking up a second rod and wiggling it into him, stretching him little by little. He was tight, even getting two in was tough. Twenty was going to be a lot, together about the size of a fist.  
“More?”

“Mmh..” Henry groaned, “Yes, put more in me.”

I obliged, adding a third. Henry writhed beneath me, his caged cock twitching. When I wiggled the rods, he I forced a moan out of him and he clenched his eyes shut. I had hit his prostate.

“Does that feel good?” I asked, prodding into his sweet spot over and over. I could see his back slightly arch as his cock began to strain against the cage.

Henry did his best not to look at me, tears running down his face. My hands tightened the vice. “Does that feel good?” I asked again. The trainee quickly nodded.

“Y-yes.. Put another inside me.”

Then came the fourth, each angled to rub against his prostate with every movement. Inside his cage, Henry’s cock pulsed red, unable to grow.  
I grinned as I watched his contorted expessions, reveling. Too bad I wasn’t allowed to have any fun with him myself.

“Another one, please,” Henry muttered, without prompt. The relief of the prostate massage must have encouraged him.

Fifth rod inserted, pain must have overcome the pleasure, as Henry gasped, “Take it out..” he whimpered, his legs quaking in their binds. 

I sighed and shook my head, tightening the vice. It was now beginning to truly squeeze, and Henry struggled more.   
So I leaned in close, “Listen. If you can take all twenty rods, without refusing from now on, I’ll remove the cage and allow you to cum. If you refuse, the game continues as normal.”

I let Henry writhe and think it over, before he sniffled and gave a slight nod.

I nodded back and inserted a sixth rod, then a seventh, and at the eighth Henry looked like he wanted to protest, but simply let out a sob and laid his head back again. I continued, nineth, tenth.   
The once tight hole was loosening into a small gape, and Henry was sobbing loudly now. His cock struggled in it’s cage, and his testicle was still compressed. 

Watching him, I couldn’t help but reach down and palm my hardened member through my pants. I could feel moist precum seeping through, that only enticed me further. But I had to return to my work.

Eleven, twelve, thirteen, I added, stretching Henry more. His knuckles were turning white as he balled his fists, and his teeth ground together. Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen..

Henry cried out, “Stop! Stop!” he wailed, “Take them out, I can’t do it!” he pleaded, “It hurts so much..”

This time, I bit my lip as I twisted the knob on the vice, squeezing down on his testicle. He gave a stream of curses between sobs. My own cock twitched in my pants.

“Only four more, beg for them,” I ordered.

Henry didn’t speak for a moment, simply contnuing to cry. I held the rods inside him whenever he tried to push them out, causing them to fuck his prostate, “Just put them in me, dammit!” He cried out.

I did so, one after another, the last four gaping into him. He panted heavily as I did so, grunting and groaning.

Watching him like that, his asshole gaped, cock struggling and red, I couldn’t help myself. I removed my pants and freed my own, aching cock. Without warning, I yanked the twenty rods out of Henry, he screamed, but I didn’t care.

I fucked him like a wild animal as he cried, the warmth of his gaped asshole milking my cock. I knew I was hitting his prostate by the way he squirmed, and as I ravaged his asshole, Henry squealed as his balls tightened and he came, despite the sounding rod and cage. At the same time, his asshole clenched around my cock, and I gripped his hips as I unloaded my balls into him.

I don’t regret it, either.

Leaving him there, sobbing, left testicle still clamped, ruined asshole dripping with my cum. At this rate, I’ll break him in three days.

Tomorrow, Ice torture.


	2. Slave Training: Day 2

Slave training: Day 2

I admit, I visited Henry after our last training session. I couldn’t help myself, after fucking his tight little hole, watching his face twist and contort in pain as his cock strained to cum against his will, I needed more. Maybe he’s my type, long brown hair, hazel eyes, olive skin.. or maybe I’ve just been too pent up. 

Either way, our visit was lovely. To begin, I gave him several doses of aphrodisiacs, stroking myself as he squirmed and eventually caved enough to beg me to touch him. Once his pleading pleased me, I took his pulsing, caged cock into my mouth. Henry sobbed and tried to thrust, and I know the sounding rod was fucking his urethras as he moved. His cock was warm and musky, and his groans and sobs sent me over the edge multiple times. I did not penetrate his sweet little asshole this time, loosening it too much would be a shame. But even now, I harden thinking about watching my seed drip from that crying boy’s gaped hole. 

I decided that adding more aphrodisiacs to his training regiment. I have given him specialized doses, ones that induce semen production but prevent orgasm all together. Soon, his testicles will be big and full, hopefully distended to twice their size by next session. 

Now, onto today’s training. When I entered Henry’s room, it was apparent the aphrodisiacs had not yet worn off, and it was a pleasing sight. Henry’s wrists were red from struggling, his cock noticeably strained and protruding from the gaps in his cage. He whimpered and thrust his hips into the air, hoping for any sort of friction but finding nothing.. Oh! It’s so overwhelming to think about the look on his face.

Surprisingly, he spoke up first, “Please,” he began his pleading early, music to my ears, “Let me cum. I-I need it,” he whined, “I’m going to go crazy.”

“I told you, Henry, you don’t get to cum anymore. Not until you’re passed on to your client,” I chuckled and gave his testicles a firm squeeze. Already, they felt fuller, “Even if I uncaged you and let you stroke yourself raw, you’d only feel more aroused,” I hummed and rolled his balls around in my palm. He moaned and his cock twitched. “I can pleasure you, though. I have so much I want to do with you, and if you let me, maybe I’ll uncage you for a while.”

At the offer, Henry nodded, “Please, it’s so sore but I can’t get it down. I’ll do whatever you want,” he panted out, and I obliged. Slowly, I unlocked his cage and let his cock spring out. It was bright red, almost purple at the tip. Profusely it leaked precum, his balls tensing and relaxing over and over, trying to release, “Hah, hah..!” Henry moaned , his hips rocking more quickly, “I have to be able to cum, help me!”

I chuckled and walked away to retrieve today’s toys. All I needed was ice and a vibrator, I felt that would do just enough mental damage for the day. I set the ice cube tray aside and showed Henry the vibrating wand, “Think this will make you cum?” I asked, adding a fleshlight attachment, lubing it up.

Henry watched and bit his lips, seeming undaunted by the ice, “Yes, please. Let me fuck that, I need it!” he requested, and I obliged, switching on the wand and slipping the silicone tube over his cock. The sound he made hardened my cock immediately. He bucked his hips, fucking the vibrator with what movement he was allowed. His eyes watered as he tried and tried to cum, but to no avail. I swear, his balls grew in the time I watched him. After a few minutes of fucking the vibrator, he began sobbing, “I can’t do it, oh- A-ah!” he groaned as I stroked the fleshlight over his struggling cock. It was obvious he was overstimulated. From my perspective, though, it took everything in me not to fuck him senseless.

“I’ll just leave this running,” I purred, setting the vibrator against his thigh, the fleshlight still wrapped around his penis. He contiued to buck slightly, it looked as though he was unsure if he wanted more or not, but I know his body wanted it. With one hand, I fondled his ballsack again. They definitely felt more taught. I took a piece of ice and showed it to him, “You said anything, dear,” I reminded as his eyes widened and I rubbed the frozen cube against his testicles and over his taint. His body tensed up and he whimpered, but before I went on I removed the vibrator from him. Again, he whimpered, his cock pulsing visibly. “I’m going to stuff you full, since you said I could,” I told him, rubbing the ice cube over his tight, puckered asshole. 

At first, he muttered something I couldn’t understand, but I was anxious to start and didn’t give him a chance to repeat himself. I began pushing the ice into his anus, watching as it stretched his hole. The sharp edges forced the hole open unnaturally, and he choked out a strange, pained sound. Henry squirmed and writhed, his expression that of desperation and discomfort. Using my free hand, I began to stroke his cock. He gasped and his asshole clenched around the ice, suddenly pulling it in. It disappeared behind the tight ring of muscle, and Henry yelped. I didn’t stop stroking his cock, my own member twitching as he squirmed. Beginning to add a second ice cube, I leaned in and licked his ballsack. It was musky and warm, and I started to forget about my job. The second ice cube joined the first inside of him, and I removed my hand from his cock to pleasure my own.

“F-fuck,” Henry grunted, his head turning away as I sucked on his scrotum. I think he still hates the idea of being touched by another man, but that makes it so much better. His eyes were watering, but now he forced himself to sit still as I wrapped my lips around his testicle. I heard him whimper, and precum leaked from the head of his cock, “Please, stop,” he requested, but his moans of pleasure told me to keep going. My hand brought a third ice cube to his asshole and began forcing it in, my free hand stroking slowly at my own cock. Again, the ice caused him to writhe, a sob escaping his lips. I released his testicle from my mouth and moved to his cock, slipping a finger into his asshole. I felt the ice cubes melting, pushing them deeper with my finger. 

“You want to cum, Henry?” I asked, licking his cock while taunting him with my eye contact, slipping a second finger into his anus, “Fuck my mouth like the faggot you are,” I ordered and licked the head of his cock, his eyes clenching shut. I continued to fuck his ass with my fingers, bobbing my head slightly, hoping to get him to thrust. It took some time, and after finding his prostate, the thrusting began. First it was slow and timid, then he sped up as desperation grew. Once he got moving, I removed my fingers, knowing the ice cubes would stimulate his insides well enough. As for me, I let him use my throat for about half an hour. I pulled away to breathe occasionally, but I loved having that cock deep down my throat. It really is a shame it has to be locked up, but I’m going to enjoy it while I can. I even plan on taking it up my ass at some point. 

In the thirty minutes he spent fucking my throat, I think he drove himself a little mad. By the end he was a shivering, sobbing mess. His testicles were the size of tennis balls, full and heavy. Water leaked from his asshole, the ice having melted. 

It was now my turn. I stood and removed my pants, walking around to Henry’s face. I lowered the table he was strapped to and straddled his face, resting my balls on his face, “Are you going to return the favor, dear?” I asked, and he sobbed harder. I rubbed my testicles on his lips and nose, making sure he took in the scent. I had to be careful not to cum, I wanted to get it down his throat, to prove I was allowed to while he wasn’t. I reached down and stuck my thumb in his mouth, gripping his jaw and holding it open. Sobs and groans escaped his mouth as I silenced him with my ballsack. Slowly, I pulled my thumb out and allowed his lips to close around my balls. I moaned and stroked my cock, “Use your tongue, faggot. This is your life, now,” I giggled cheerily, gasping as his tongue slipped over my sweaty nuts. I watched as his cock twitched, leaking. It will take a while before his testicles stretch enough to accommodate how much semen he’ll produce. 

I let him pleasure my balls for around ten minutes before pulling them out with a pop. They were wet with saliva, and I smeared it over his cheeks. He coughed and sniffled before I shifted and spread my cheeks for him, “Now my taint and asshole. Worship them, tell me how much you love them.”

I listened as he whimpered, his tongue timidly exploring my taint. He prodded behind my balls and around my anus. It was wonderful, but he wasn’t doing what I told him to, “Tell me how much this turns you on. Tell me how much you love licking my asshole and sucking my balls,” I instructed, and the licking stopped.

“I-I love your..” Henry began, then trailed off. He had to try a few more times before he could fully get it out, “I love l-licking your balls..” he muttered and gave me another lick.

“Mm, just like that. Tell me more,” I cooed, reaching down to stroke myself.

“You.. you taste so good, it makes-,” he huffed, and I shifted my nuts into his face, tellin him to keep going, “It makes me so horny,” he sniffled and sucked on my balls again.

I could hardly take it, moaning loudly. I pulled my balls out of his mouth and replaced them with my cock. I thrust hard, this position making it easy to slip down his throat; and I did. I fucked his throat fast and hard, my balls beating his face. I could see the bulge of my member filling his esophagus. It was all too much, I came so quickly but I couldn’t stop. After cumming a second time, I pulled away, and left Henry there alone as I went to clean up. I had my assistant give him his next dose and clean him up, making sure his cage was back on tight.


End file.
